Vif et doré
by Mello76
Summary: Une rencontre hasardeuse qui liera deux destins que tout oppose. Une jeune moldue qui n'a pas froid aux yeux et un dresseur de dragon intrépide devront affronter les problèmes qui viendront entraver une amitié interdite ! Le ministère feint une volonté de paix entre sorciers et moldus, mais en ces temps sombres, certaines relations doivent mieux rester cachées


**_Salut tout le monde ! Oui c'est bien moi je ne suis pas morte ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fanfiction Harry Potter, et cette fois ci j'ai quelques chapitres en avance. Je pense que ce sera une histoire courte, comme vous l'avez deviné il est question de l'attrapeur et dresseur de dragon, notre célèbre célibataire endurcit -pauvre garçon, on se demande pourquoi hein *hm*- Charlie Weasley. Bonne lecture et donnez moi vos impressions._**

 ** _Disclamer : L'univers HP appartient évidemment à notre chère et tendre JK Rowling._**

* * *

Tout a commencé par un regard.

Il jurait totalement avec l'environnement, il n'était pas en phase avec ce qui l'entourait, au milieu de la pièce, on ne voyait que lui. _Elle_ ne voyait que lui. Le vieux vendeur au front dégarni derrière son comptoir semblait trop préoccupé par son magazine pour s'intéresser à la scène. Le jeune homme au milieu du disquaire, avait une chevelure orangée, quelques mèches retombaient négligemment sur ses yeux clairs. Il était habillé d'une salopette en velours noire aux innombrables poches, sous laquelle il portait un gros pull en laine rouge foncé. Dessus était brodée une boule dorée aux petites ailes déployées. Ses bottes étaient en crocodile... en python peut être...

Angie n'aurait su dire.

Elle faisait discrètement mine de rechercher un vinyle de Bob Dylan, mais ses yeux ne cessaient de revenir vers l'étrange énergumène qui restait planté au milieu des rayons. Il avait l'air complètement perdu. Il fit quelques pas. Revint en arrière. S'approcha du tourne-disque exposé sur une étagère. L'observa longuement. Examina le prix. Grimaça et revint encore sur ses pas. Il semblait tournoyer sans but pendent encore 10 minutes, et quand il se prit les pieds dans le tapis pour trébucher mollement elle ne put retenir un petit rire. Il releva vivement la tête et sembla enfin la remarquer. Totalement apeurée elle se retourna et se pencha distraitement sur les enregistrements de Nirvana, priant fort pour qu'il ne vienne pas lui parler, baissant la tête comme si ce geste avait le pouvoir de la rendre invisible.

-Excuse moi mademoiselle, commença-t-il d'une petite voix.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers lui, on pouvait facilement lire la panique dans ses yeux noirs. Il appréciait l'intensité de leur couleur et leur forme, étirés comme ceux d'un chat.

-OUI ?! s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort.

Angie détestait qu'on vienne lui parler, elle perdait soudainement tout ses moyens et malgré sa peau foncée on devinait clairement qu'elle rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Est ce que tu sais comment on fait pour... eum... écouter de la musique, demanda-t-il, apparemment tout aussi gêné qu'elle.

La question était si inattendue que toute inquiétude à l'idée de communiquer avec un inconnu -oh mon dieu l'angoisse- s'évanouit. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour faire fonctionner un tourne-disque ce pauvre bébé ? Il avait l'air d'avoir plus de la vingtaine, un adulte responsable en somme, et il ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée de demander au vendeur ? Ou peut être était-ce une manière inédite de draguer une fille, feindre l'ignorance. Le ton sincère de sa voix l'empêcha néanmoins de douter, aussi elle le guida en le tirant légèrement par sa manche trop longue vers l'exemplaire sur lequel il s'était auparavant intéressé.

-Quel disque voulez-vous essayer ?

Il écarquilla les yeux. Quoi elle avait fait une boulette ? Sans même quitter le contact visuel avec la jeune fille il attrapa un truc au hasard et lui tendit. Ses gestes étaient un peu gauches, et cette drôle de maladresse l'attendrie.

-Non non non, dit-elle avec un sourire rieur, je ne pense pas que vous ayez envie d'écouter Madonna mon cher monsieur.

Lorsqu'il vit la femme-enfant à la pose lascive sur la pochette il comprit que lui aussi n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à chantonner. Il restait muet. Il avait vraiment peur de dire une bêtise avec sa non culture légendaire. Ce n'était pas son monde. Elle l'examina de la tête au pied, prit un air très sérieux et s'empara de l'album Abbey Road.

-Je pense que, d'après ce que votre style me dit sur vos goûts très particuliers, nos British préférés vont mettre tout le monde d'accord n'est ce pas ?

Elle sortit le disque de sa pochette et le fit tourner, les premières notes de « Here comes the sun » résonnèrent dans la pièce, réveillant le vendeur qui somnolait tranquillement derrière la caisse.

-Vous avez vu, c'est tout simple il suffit de tirer... ceci en arrière... et le poser sur un des sillons... le tour est joué ! Pardon, vous savez parler ? Ou alors hochez juste un peu la tête comme ça je saurais si vous avez compris.

Non mais Angie tu vas arrêter d'être malpolie des fois. Y'a un pauvre chaton roux qui vient demander ton aide et tu te démerdes pour le mettre mal à l'aise. N'empêche ses paroles semblèrent avoir fait mouche car enfin il remua les lèvres, un peu plus enjoué qu'auparavant. Il semblait même fasciné par la machine et avait ramené son oreille près des enceintes.

-C'est impressionnant ! Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne suis juste pas trop habitué à ce genre d'instrument, je ne m'y connais pas du tout du tout. En rentrant dans ce magasin j'avais même un peu peur, c'est bizarre n'est ce pas ?

Le ton suppliant voulait dire, pitié dis moi pas que j'suis bizarre. Désolé mon ami.

-Je m'appelle Charlie. Tu peux me tutoyer au fait, je ne pense pas être beaucoup plus vieux que toi ! dit-il l'air taquin.

Ses taches de rousseurs parsemant son nez lui donnait l'air particulièrement espiègle.

-Je m'appelle Angie. Je suis en dernière année de lycée, et toi ?

-J'ai 23 ans répondit-il laconiquement. Elle nota qu'il avait omis de préciser ce qu'il faisait exactement dans la vie.

Charlie jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et Angie ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Elle était composée de 6 minuscules cadran aux multiples aiguilles, dont une, vu les petits dessins de nuages et de soleil qui l'entourait, semblait donner la météo. La jeune fille soudain émue par le refrain qu'interprétaient les Beatles se mit à « meumeumer » la chanson, dont elle trouvait l'air doux et entraînant à la fois. Il aimait bien le timbre de sa voix, elle sifflotait comme un oiseau, les yeux à demi fermés. Son épaisse masse de cheveux frisés bougeait à mesure qu'elle remuait légèrement la tête, suivant le rythme de la mélodie.

-Par Merlin... je... je dois y aller.

Angie se mordilla les lèvres et Charlie alla jusqu'à la porte, d'un pas rapide et... déterminé. Ça y est il était partit. Il n'avait rien acheté. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé son numéro le salaud. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du se coiffer ce matin. Elle avait bien aimé parler avec lui. Et puis c'était ridicule. L'échange avait été bref. Trop bref. Roh et puis il était bizarre. Elle aurait aimé voir quelles autres bizarreries il lui réservait. Bon sang il s'était carrément enfui en fait ! Il n'avait pas juste quitté le magasin ! Non c'était pas loyal. Angie arrête de sautiller sur place en te bouffant la lèvre inférieur et court le chercher, je sais pas dis-lui qu'il a oublié son vinyle ou paye lui un verre ou bouge toi bon sang ! Elle s'élança à l'extérieur du magasin et fut surprise de voir que la rue était déserte. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du rouquin. Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Il avait rapidement transplané, sachant qu'une des aiguilles de son cadran indiquait « tu dois rentrer au Terrier ». Il avait un étrange moyen de communiquer avec sa mère, qui ne se gênait pas pour envoyer un signal en un coup de baguette dès qu'elle avait besoin de l'aide de son fils. De tout les Weasley, Charlie n'était en taille pas le plus grand. Il n'était en caractère, pas le plus bruyant ou le plus extravagant. Il avait une personnalité particulièrement douce, et malgré sa passion pour un sport aussi violent que le Quidditch et son adoration pour un animal aussi dangereux et féroce que le dragon, il était d'une nature tranquille.

-Maman qu'est ce que tu me veux j'étais occupé là !

Molly Weasley avait un don pour s'occuper d'absolument tout en même temps. Tout en préparant le dîner et en lançant un sort pour plier les chaussettes de Ginny, elle répondit à son fils qui s'était laissé tomber sur le fauteuil d'un air attristé.

-Charlie tu m'avais promis de dégnomer le jardin pour qu'on puisse manger à l'extérieur aller dépêche toi et arrête de faire cette tête de chien battu, ça ne te va vraiment pas.

En grommelant il se leva, sortit de la maison, et salua distraitement Harry Potter, le copain de son plus jeune frère qui arrivait avec ses valises. Le pas traînant, il donna un coup de pied dans une pierre et était littéralement prêt à en découdre avec ces saletés de gnomes qui lui avaient pourris sa journée. En même temps il s'attendait à quoi ? Demander à Angie son adresse pour lui envoyer des hiboux ? Ridicule. Cette histoire était ridicule. Jamais plus il ne...

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Bill.

Charlie sursauta et répondit l'air maussade

-J'étais à Londres chercher un cadeau d'anniversaire pour papa.

-Et ça ne t'as pas réussi on dirait. C'est pour ça que t'es habillé en moldu ?

-Ouais ouais...

Il l'aida à nettoyer le jardin et voyant l'humeur massacrante de Charlie, ne dit plus un mot.

Toute la famille, et Harry qui faisait pratiquement parti de la famille maintenant, était réunie autour de la table. Le dragonnier mangea en silence, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Vous savez que grâce à l'interpette, les moldus ont accès à un nombre... Quasi illimité de connaissances ! Chez eux ! Sans livres ! C'est incroyable n'est ce pas ?

Arthur Weasley, amoureux de la culture et de la technologie moldue de son état, ne cessait de parler de son travail au ministère et de toute les nouvelles découvertes qu'il y faisait chaque jour. Sa femme se montrait plus ou moins indulgente, selon l'intensité de la passion qu'il éprouvait pour ces choses bien étrangères au monde de la magie, et l'ami de Ron élevé à la moldu, répondait volontiers aux interrogations d'Arthur. Charlie n'avait jamais choisis l'étude des moldus à Poudlard, et ne s'était jamais intéressé plus que ça aux discours de son père. Il commença à regretter.


End file.
